Playing for her Heart
by WWTGGD
Summary: Brittany Pierce is Mckinley High Schools baseball captain and she is in love with her best friend Santana Lopez. They would totally be together but Santana's girlfriend Quinn Fabray is in the way. Will Brittany play for her heart or let her go? (GP!Brittany, Trigger Warning, Brittana Endgame)
1. Chapter 1

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Aren't you a little cutie?" Santana, my best friend who I have a huge crush on, said with a love sick smile on her beautiful smile. Santana came over to my house to study but here we are, nose to nose laying on my bed flirting with each other.

"Not as cute as you." I replied matching her smile.

"All the other girls agree with me." She said glancing down with jealousy in her voice.

I'm the number one "stud" at Mckinley High. I've been told that I'm amazing in bed and being Mickinleys baseball captain and the schools number one athlete doesn't hurt either.

"I don't care about them. I only care about one very special girl."

I wanted to tilt her chin up and kiss her silly but I knew I couldn't. Most people are confused with our relationship. Santana and I are best friends but I'm deeply in love with her and she knows that. Even though she has never admitted it, I know she loves me back. We would totally be together if it wasn't for-

I was interrupted by Santana's cellphone and she moved to answer it.

"Hey Babe." Santana said moving over and sitting up at the edge of the bed.

Quinn Fabray

Quinn was her stupid girlfriend. Why Santana is still with her when she clearly loves me is beyond me. I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my forehead on her back.

"Okay I'll ask her." I heard Santana say to the phone. "Britt was time is practice?" She asked me. Quinn was on _my_ baseball team and I always put her outfield because she hates it.

"6:30" I mumbled.

"6:30." She told Quinn. "Okay." "Love you too."

Lies

"Bye."

She hung up and set her phone on my nightstand as I rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Why don't you break up with her?" I asked my ceiling. I heard her sigh as she crawled over and cuddled into my side. Resting her face into my neck and I marveled at the feeling.

"You know why B."

I sighed. The Fabrays are Mr. and Mrs. Lopezes biggest buisnesss partner and they practically forced San and Quinn together. Another thing is the Lopezes hate me with a burning passion. I have no clue why. I've never defiled there daughter or hurt them. I have been nothing but sweet and polite towards them but they still want nothing to do with me.

"We will just be together behind there back." I reasoned.

"They love Quinn." Santana said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Do I what?"

"Love her."

She was silent but we both knew the answer.

"Can you spend the night?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Quinn is coming over tonight." Santana said as I felt my heart break. Just the thought of Quinn holding what belongs to me is enough to threaten tears. Santana leaned up and grabbd her backpack.

"I actually have to get going B. I'll see you tommorow after practie."

"Okay can I at least drive you home?" I offered as we walked to my front door.

"No thanks. Quinn is picking me up." Santana said looking up at me with guilt.

"Oh"

We heard Quinn honking the car horn, signaling she was here.

"I'll see you tommorow." Santana said kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye San." I said as she waved from the driveway. Quinn was looking at Santana like a piece of meat and I wanted to go over there and beat it out of her. Santana got in the car and closed the door. Quinn reached over and cupped her cheek bringing San into kiss. Qunn eyed me as she kissed her and I slammed my front door in anger. Tears threatening to show.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I know this chapter is short but it was a test chapter. **_

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**Do you have any question? **_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Knocked Unconscious

_Hey guys! I'm just warning you that there is a **Trigger Warning**! I won't say what because I don't want to spoil it but if you must know, **please** feel free to PM me. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Brittany POV-

"Wow that was amazing." A random cheerleader said as I zipped up my pants and put my baseball cap back on. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks. I have to go to practice, I'll see you later." I said reaching for the Janitors closets door knob.

"Oh you definitely will."" She purred as I walked to the baseball field. I sighed. I don't want to sleep with anyone but whenever I see Quinn with Santana, I get angry and a good way to let off steam is to A)have sex or B) play baseball.I smiled when I saw my team, and Quinn, already stretching.

"Morning guys." I called out as they grumbled there responses.

"Last game, I noticed that we need to practice hitting outfield. So today we can have three people go outfield and I'll say who to hit it to. I'll pitch it then you hit it, okay?" I said. "Can I have Candace, Amanda, and Quinn outfield." I turned around to grab my mitt when someone grabbed my shoulder roughly.

"I'm _not_ playing outfield again." Quinn growled.

"You need to practice." I said taking her hand off of my shoulder.

"No! I _don't_ need to practice! Let me hit instead. Put someone else out there." Quinn said.

"You will play outfield or you're off the team." I threatened. She huffed and stocked out to outfield. I knew it was immature and selfish of me but I mean come on, what else can I do?

"Sloppy side show freaks!" I heard the unmistakeable voice of Coach Sue bark. I looked behind the fence and I saw the cheerios, more specifically Santana. I swooned at how her ponytail swayed softly side to side, the way she smiled, the way-

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled clutching my nose and dropping to the floor. I noticed a bloody baseball nearby before everything went black.

"Are you okay B?"

"Someone call the nurse!"

* * *

"Can you hear me?" I heard a loud booming voice ask.

"With a voice like that how could I not?" I mumbled as I heard a chuckle. I moved my eyes to shield the blinding light.

"Can we _please_ go now?" I heard a deep voice say in annoyance.

"No papi... please just a bit longer." I heard Santana say.

"Okay do you know your name?" The deafening voice asked.

"Brittany." I opened my eyes and I saw Mr. and Mrs. Lopez leaning against the wall looking bored and angry. Santana was sitting in a chair by my hospital bed. I smiled, she was holding my hand. I tried to get up but King Kong pushed me back down.

"What the hell is you're problem?" I asked the nurse.

"Brittany you were hit with a baseball and you were knocked unconscious."

"Okay can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes you're all good to go. It's best stay home from school and get some rest. I'll write you a note."

"Papi can I please stay home from school?" Santana asked her dad.

"Why? Won't you miss Quinn?" Her father asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I guess but please? I'll do the dishes without complaining." Santana persuaded.

"Here you are darling." The nurse said handing me the note. I stuffed it into my pocket.

"Fine." He dad said caving.

"Thank you!" Santana said letting go of my hand and hugging him.

"B I'll come over okay? It will be great!" Santana said bouncing on the balls of her 't help but grin at her excitement.

I got out of the bed and Santana held my gym bad out to me.

"Thanks San." I said with a wink as she blushed.

"Come on. I have better things to do then take care of _you_." Maribel said glaring at me as we walked out of the room. As we walked down the corridor, I gently reached over and held Santana's hand in mine. She looked at me with a soft smile and held my hand back.

"Oh my god what happened! Are you okay?" I cringed as I saw Quinn run up to us. I noticed San's grip on my hand tighten, then let go almost reluctantly.

"I was just knocked out." I said.

"Are you going back to school?" Quinn asked as I shook my head no.

"Aww that sucks. Guess it's just you and me then babe." Quinn said stepping up to Santana sweetly.

"Isn't that romantic?" Maribel cooed watching them.

Quinn looked at Santana..

"Actually B, I actually have a test today so I can't stay with you." Santana said and she said it almost robotically, not genuine_._

"Can't you please just skip it? I was hoping we can watch movies, eat candy, and get our cuddle on."

When I asked that, I heard the tiniest wimper from her.

"I'm sorry. I have to go but I'll see you tommorow." Santana said as Quinn grabbed her hand and they walked off.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Review and please follow me on TUMBLR at wwtggd dot tumblr dot com!

(Ps- I HATE Quinntana with a fiery, burning passion)


	3. Nightmares and Tacos

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_"I love you so much." Santana said as we slowly swayed side to side. Santana was wearing a beautiful white dress and we seemed to be floating. I noticed we both were wearing wedding rings. We were in the most beautiful field of flowers I have ever seen. The birds were chirping sweetly and the sun was warming us just right._

_"I love you to." I said as I pressed my lips to hers. Suddenly, Quinn came into view and grabbed Santana. Everything went black and Santana was no longer wearing a beautiful dress, but one that was torn and covered in mud. The sun disappeared and the only light was the flames. The birds were no also longer chirping. _

_"Brittany help!" Santana yelled as Quinn pulled her into the darkness. I moved to save Santana but a swarm of bats blocked my vision. I could no longer breathe and I fell to the ground clutching my throat. Quinn came back, without Santana, and pressed her lips to mine, she pulled back and punched me in the stomach again and again. _

"Pierce oh my god wake up!" Puck yelled shaking me. I jumped out of bed and looked around my room.

"Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Puck said trying to calm me.

"I'm okay." I huffed taking in as much air as I could. With wobbly legs, I sat in the big beanbag in the corner of my room.

"I walked in and you were choking or something. You're face was all purple so I tried to give you mouth to mouth and I did the compression things. But nothing happened, I was just about to call 911." Puck said. I looked at him and I noticed his eyes were panicked.

"Thanks Pucky. But I wasn't choking, I just had a nightmare."

My breathing was just getting back to normal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sitting on the beanbag next to me.

"No." I said.

"If you want to talk I'm here for you." Puck said. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to Taco Liberty with me "

I immediately perked up at the mention of the most amazing food in the world.

"Sounds great but let me call San first." I said getting my phone and clicking her name. I knew it was a dream, but I was wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey San!" I said happily.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked suddenly.

"What? No? I was just-"

"Well I'm busy ." She snapped, hanging up on me.

What the hell is her problem?

"Alright lets go" I said as we walked out to Pucks truck. I was worried about my baseball uniform getting blood on it but luckily, there wasn't any.

When we walked into Taco Liberty, I immediately noticed Santana and Quinn sitting in a booth. Quinn has food but Santana didn't, not even a drink. I knew for a fact Santana loves Taco Liberty almost as much she loves Breadstix. I got angry remembering thatshe didn't have time to talk to me, but she has time for Quinn. Quinn looked up and noticed us. Puck noticed something was up with me so we both pretended not to see her.

"Puck! Brittany! Come over here!" Quinn called. We couldn't pretend not to hear so we walked over to there table. I didn't even look at San.

"Hey Quinn." Puck greeted.

"Hey why don't you guys sit with us." Quinn offered as she scooted down. Puck sat by Quinn so I had to sit by Santana.

"Hows the food?" I asked, still not looking or talking to Santana.

"It's really good!" Quinn said. "Do you want a bite?"

"No thanks our food is coming."

"Here's your two number eights with a large Dr. Soda and two original burritos with a large smite" The employee said bringing our food. I was a bit confused because you usually have to get it yourself.

"Thank you." I said looking up at the waitress.

"Anything for you." She said looking at me with a suggestive wink and walked away.

I immediately dug into my number eights.

"I'll be right back I'm going to use the restroom." Quinn said as Puck got up so she could get up.

"I'm going to get a refill." Puck said grabbing his cup. I swear he drinks so quickly**. **Itwas just Santana and I.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered looking at her lap. I just contuined eating.

"I'm really sorry Britt. I was just in a bad mood and I took took it out on you." she said out loud. I just shook my head so she knew that I could hear her and took a sip of my drink.

"Really? The silent treatment? Real mature of you." Santana said trying to sound annoyed, but with the way her voice wavered and trembled, she sounded very upset. Well, I'm tired of getting taking a back seat to Quinn.

**_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Taco Liberty... Liberty Bell... Ha ha...get it?

Review and please follow me on Tumblr at wwtggd dot tumblr dot com (:

WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR CAMP TAKOTA!?


	4. Meeting Katy

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Miss me?" Quinn said coming back and sliding into the booth. She reached across the table and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Of course I did." Santana said giving a fake smile.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard a voice say. I looked over and Pucks shirt was covered in melted cheese. There was a girl who had a tray with smashed food on it. She must have run into him.

"This is my favorite shirt!" Puck exclaimed annoyed.

"I can um.. Well I.." The girl said clearly embarrassed. I got up from the booth and walked over.

"Let it go Puck." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He huffed and walked back to the table.

"I'm sorry about him he can be dramatic sometimes." I said with a smile. I looked at her and I realized she was very cute. But you know, not Santana level cute.

"Oh...I thought he was going to hit me." She confessed blushing.

"Please...he wouldn't hurt a fly." I said. She had thick rimmed glasses and light brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing an oversized green sweater.

"That's good to know." She said. I noticed she was still holding the tray of smashed food.

"Puck can be an oaf sometimes. Let me buy you some more food. Unless you want a burrito pizza." I joked.

"Oh no you don't have to do that it was my fault I'm really clumsy." She said looking down.

"I got it." I said taking her tray and we walked to the trash and dumped the burrito. Since this is my favorite place ever, I have practically memorized the menu. I took a good look at the food and I knew exactly what she ordered.

"You really don't have to do this I'll just get it." She said looking at the ground still embarrassed.

"Come on " I said as we walked to the cash register.

"Can I get a number 11 with a side of rice." I said as the waiter nodded.

"How did you know what I got?" she asked amused.

"I've practically memorized the menu. This is my favorite restaurant." I said and that's when I realized how close we were standing together.

"That's good to know." She said shyly. I paid for the food and the she took the food.

"Do you want to sit down at my table? I realize you're with your girlfriend and friends so you don't have to and-" She rambled.

"I'd love too." I said cutting her off.

"Oh...Okay then." She said blushing as we walked to a small table in the corner and sat down.

"Wait did you say my girlfriend?" I asked confused.

"Yea the brunette one in the cheerleading uniform." She said glancing back to there table. I knew who she was talking about but I didn't even turn around.

"Why do you think she's my girlfriend?" I asked. She kept looking at me then looking at them quickly like she was scared.

"She has been giving me a death glare the whole time. She looks likes she's planning my murder." She said swallowing nervously. I didn't bother looking back.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm single." I said smiling, getting back in the game.

"Oh that's good." She said then her eyes widened. "I mean it's not _good_ I mean- it's just- I umm-" she said before turning bright red.

"It's okay I get it." I said and she nodded. I looked next to her and I noticed she had a couple textbooks.

"What school do you go too?" I asked.

"Twitter High." She said and I nodded. We had a baseball game against them next week.

"You play baseball?" She asked noticing my uniform.

"Yea. I'm the captain of the McKinley High baseball team." I said proudly.

"That's cute." She blurted. She looked down and I knew she was blushing hard.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my game next Friday? It's against Twitter high so that might be fun." I said asking her out.

"I'd love too" she said softly.

"Can I have you're number?" I asked and she nodded. She ripped a piece of paper out of her note book and jotted down her number. She handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

"Piece! Let's go I've been done eating for like a hour!" Puck hollered across the restaurant. Good thing we were the only ones here.

"I guess I have to go." I said getting up.

"Okay." She said with a shy smile.

"I'll see you next Friday. I'll text you the details." I said. I was about to walk away when I remembered something.

"Oh I'm Brittany by the way"

"I'm Katy."

"Katy. That's a nice name."

"I'm going to leave you here!" Puck called.

"Bye!" I said as she waved and I started walking to Puck. He was standing by the door.

"Where's Quinn?" I asked as we walked to his car. He chuckled.

"They left quickly. Santana was about to put that girl six feet under. I've never seen Lopez look so angry. Her face was red like a tomato and I'm surprised the smoke alarm didn't go off because of the smoke coming out of her ears. Quinn had to drag her out." Puck said starting the car.

"Oh." I said surprised. Well I'm moving on. Its not fair she can be in a relationship and I can't.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Review and please follow me on tumblr at wwtggd dot tumblr dot com! _

_Have a great day_


	5. Twitter High VS McKinley High

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Brittany POV-

_"So let's rooot,root root for the home team...if they don't win it's a shame. For it's One! Two! Three strikes you're out at the old ball game!"_

I could barely contain my excitement as I heard McKinley and Twitter high sing that catchy baseball song. I looked at my team and they all were ready and pumped up.

"Okay gather round guys." I called to to the locker room as they made a circle around me.

"Twitter high is our first big game of the season. If we want to make it to the championships then we have to give this game everything we got. With that said,who's ready for some ball!?" I called out with a grin.

"We are!" The team shouted.

"I can't hear you!" I called out pretending not to hear them.

"We are!" They shouted louder. The energy in the room was almost ready.

"Let's play some ball!" I shouted and we made our way to the field.

"You're up first!" The umpire called, meaning we were batting. As my team got in a line, I wanted to look at the cheerleaders and wave to Santana like I always do before a game but I was still ignoring her. It's been exactly one week since we went to Taco Liberty and we haven't said one word to each other. The first day Santana kept texting me apologizing and calling but I ignored them. One text would be her apologizing and begging for forgiveness then two minutes later would send a text saying I'm an annoying prick. I sighed sadly. I really missed hearing her voice and looking into her dark brown eyes. I also missed seeing her nose crinkle up in an adorable way whenever I made her laugh. And oh my god was her hair soft! I absolutely loved when she'd let me-

"Earth to Brittany!"

I turned around and Darcy was giving me a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes and I peaked in the stands and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Katy sitting there by herself. She pushed her glasses up and her eyes found mine from across the field. I waved at her and she shyly waved back. I went back into the dugout with a blush. She came! She actually came to see me play!

"Batter up!" The umpire said as Darcy walked up to home plate. I looked at the opposing team on the field. They didn't look too tough but you never know. I watched as Darcy made contact with the ball and it flew to short stip.

"Run!" I called since the ball went right to another player. She slid into first just as the ball hit the first baseman's mitt. It was a close call.

"Safe!" The umpire said and we all took a sigh of relief. It was my turn to bat. I walked out and I grabbed the bat and stood on home base. I glanced up at Katy to see her sitting at the edge of her seat. Glad she was enjoying herself. The game went on and we were down by two. My Team was doing all they could and even if we lose, I will still go home proud of them. I was up to bat again and Hannah was on first base. If we want to win this game,it's going to take one hell of a hit from me.

"Go McKinley go! Fight fight fight!" The cheerleaders cheered. The spoke in unison but one angelic voice rang out through all the others. God I miss her so much. If I forgive her then I could spend time with her. After the game I will apologize then we could go out to the ice cream parlor that we both love. Ice ream always make Santana extra flirty and sweet for some reason. That sounds like a great idea.

"Thats my girl! Cheer captain!" Quinn called out. "Love you baby!"

You know what? No. After all shes put me through? Hell no. I gripped the bat tighter as I got in position. I chocked back on the bat as I felt anger go through my body. I saw the pitcher get in position too and start to pitch the ball. I saw the ball fly towards me and I hit it with all the anger and pain Santana has put me through. All those night crying, all those nights where I thought Santana and I were actually getting somewhere only to get my heart crushed the next day. I saw the ball soar through the air as I took off running. I made it to first base and thats when I noticed one of Twitter highs players throw there mitt down in frustration. I kept running and when I got to home, my team rushed out and picked me up.

"We won!"

"That was amazing!"

We won? I looked up on the board and I saw an instant replay of my hit. It showed me hitting it out of the park and Hannah and I running like hell. I saw Katy jumping up in down in excitement. I called her over and she walked over.

"Come here!" I said giving her a big bear hug. I leaned back and she wrapped her legs around my waist while laughing. Our faces were about an inch apart and we stoped moving. I moved forward and captured her lips. She cupped my cheek with her hand and deepened the kiss. She pulled back and we grinned at each other and set her down.

"Be my girlfriend?" I asked holding her hands in mine.

"Yes." She said with her smile. I leaned forward and kissed her. After the excitement calmed down and everyone left, Katy and I walked hand in hand to her car. She leaned on the car and I brought our lips together. We were the only ones in the parking lot and it was in a first time in a long time I was actually happy.

"Lets go!" I heard someone growl angrily to someone but I didn't care to look back. Probably an illegally drunk teenager. I didn't mind it because I have a girlfriend! Maybe I can finally be happy.


End file.
